Making Rules
by sully vann
Summary: It's all Jamie's fault. Jade


"Jude

Making Rules

PG-13

Jude, Jamie, brief appearances by Sadie, Portia

Notes: Set sometime in the fourth season, maybe? Let's just assume she picks Jamie, 'kay? Also, this totally happened to me.

Summary: It's all Jamie's fault.

Complete

--

"Jude! Are you ready yet?" Sadie called, walking into the makeshift dressing room they were using for the on-location cover photo shoot they had been at since breakfast.

"Girl, chill! Perfecting her look takes time! I know exactly what Tim wants, okay?" Portia said, dressing Jude by request. Jude had had her fair share of trashy photo shoots – she wanted to class it up a bit for her first US cover. Portia handed Jude the second earring and Jude stuck it in, then stood up and turned to Sadie.

"Let's go!" She said, walking towards her sister. They locked arms as they made their way to the set – the popular-but-abandoned-during-the-winter fair grounds while Portia followed with a few hangers over her arm.

"Jude, babe!" Tim said, getting her with a kiss on each cheek. His assistants immediately took Jude from Sadie's grasp and directed her to a faded black bench in front of a frozen-over fountain.

"Alright – imagine this. It's Christmas, you can't wait to see what's under the Christmas tree and dig in to dinner with the family, etcetera, etcetera." Tim said, adjusting the lens on his camera and stepping closer to Jude.

"Can do," Jude replied, situating herself comfortably on the bench.

"Babe, what is this?!" Tim asked, reaching to her and brushing her hair from her neck. "A hickey, I presume?" He accused, his stern voice betrayed by the quirk of his smile.

"I've got it!" Sadie and Portia said at the same time, stepping forward; Sadie brandishing concealer from her purse and Portia unwrapping a scarf from around a hanger.

"Uh, thanks guys." Jude said sheepishly as Sadie applied the concealer with an experienced hand and then Portia wrapped the scarf loosely around her shoulders and neck, making sure to cover the right side of her neck.

"We're good!" Portia declared as she and Sadie scuttled off to the side. "How did we miss that?" She asked Sadie.

"Bad lighting?" The blonde replied. Portia nodded and they turned their attention to Jude.

Jude turned towards the camera, now posed at Tim's eye, and smiled.

_Click._

--

Jude slammed the front door of her house shut, not caring if she woke up the body she was sure was still asleep upstairs. She tossed her purse on the couch and her keys on the side table, and then regarded her reflection in the mirror. She'd washed most of the makeup off at the shoot and now she could see the glaring purple mark on her neck.

'Guess that serves me right for giving him a hickey the day before family dinner…' Jude thought, as she made her way up the stairs, undoing the layer protecting her from the cold but now making her swelter in her perfect-temperature home.

She entered the bedroom and saw a dark head of hair peeking out from under the covers, sprawled across the bed like he did when she wasn't next to him. She slipped her boots off, then her socks, and slid between the covers, edging her boyfriend over onto his side again. He moaned in protest and rolled over to face her. As he rolled, she placed her feet exactly where she knew his leg would land.

"Whoa!" He cried, his eyes jumping open. "Cold feet, baby! That was mean."

"And so was giving me a hickey before what might be the most important cover shoot I've had this year."

"Oops?" He said, grinning knowingly.

"Listen, Andrews, your family seeing a hickey at dinner is one thing. The entirety of the United State seeing mine? A little different!" Jude complained as Jamie snacked his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Blah blah blah, I know they cover it up with approximately five pounds of makeup, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Pfft. Still mean."

"Okay, a truce. No more hickeys in the neck region."

"Then where?" Jude asked.

"I've got a few ideas." Jamie said, leaning forward and popping the first button open on Jude's shirt.

"Oh." Jude nodded. "I like your ideas."


End file.
